


A Very Sapphic Batcat

by oraclebabs



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, post Batman #50
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oraclebabs/pseuds/oraclebabs
Summary: Barbara Gordon has crushed on Selina Kyle for a long time. Selina comes over for a visit after... Well, read on and see!(Oh, and, happy pride)





	A Very Sapphic Batcat

Exactly twenty years. That’s how long Barbara Gordon has waited for this. Well, maybe that wasn’t quite fair. She could’ve asked Selina out at any point in the last eight years, but she hadn’t the nerve. This /was/ Selina Kyle, after all. The forty year old has operated as the Catwoman for a great many years. Babs took notice of how attractive she was /right/ as she hit puberty and became sexually awakened. And so, it was from that moment forward that the redhead swore to save her heart for the Cat.  
So why now? Barbara just couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to let Selina how she felt. A girl’s night it was to be then, Barbara having invited the other. Before she could suggest what they would do, Selina insisted that they watch movies. 

A woman in charge, whew. 

After reading that, Barbara near had to use the whole hour she had just to text back her confirmation. The remaining three minutes was used to change into a (see-through) black camisole and green booty shorts. Oh, what had she gotten herself into?  
***  
From the moment that Catwoman first encountered Batgirl, Selina could tell that the younger had been smitten with her. For a /long/ time. It was almost adorable, and Selina had waited for her, but then…

/He/ happened. And Selina knew that this would just discourage the young Bat. She /tried/ to live a guiltless life about it, and her torrid affair with the billionaire had helped slightly, but… Barbara never escaped her mind. Or her desires. 

And then came the wedding night. As Selina became increasingly aware that she simply couldn't marry this man. So she didn’t show up. Oh, Selina Kyle, what a woman. Only someone like her could ditch a wedding and then send a text to the one that has been pining after her so long the same night. 

Soon enough, she is knocking on Barbara’s door, and Barbara does indeed answer. 

The elder takes note of what the redhead was wearing and smirks. “Well, /you/ look good.” she purrs, just a hint of a lilt of seduction to her voice. And then she watches with glee as Barbara turns red as her hair (which was done messily in a bun, what looked like maybe it had been done in about a minute). There was also traces of foundation hastily applied to her face, but Selina wasn’t quite sure why Barbara thought she would care about that.  
***  
Barbara swallows. Oh god, what was happening? Was Selina actually here? 

And then it hits her. Tonight was the night that… Selina actually forsook Bruce for her. Oh… God. 

“H-hey…” she manages to stammer. “P-please, do come in.” she continues, wheeling aside. 

So the pair will move to the couch. Their thighs are touching, and Barbara is gonna explode. But she held it together after a few shaky sighs. “What uh… What do you want to watch?”

Looking up at Selina now, she’s nigh but overcome by her beauty. Then the woman shrugs, and Barbara figures that she should vocalize her realization.

“Wait, tonight is the night that…”

And Selina looks down at her girl, pride in her eyes. 

“Yeah, it is. But I couldn’t ever let you go. Whaddya say, you wanna give this a shot?”

 

What? Those words hadn’t quite passed through Barbara head for her to process them. Or, maybe they had. And Barbara just couldn’t believe it.

“W-wh-what?” She asks, her mouth incredibly dry now. 

Selina smirks, “Come now, little one. Don’t make me repeat myself. It’s not too late for me to go meet back up with him…” 

Barbara swallows again. “Okay, okay. Yes, Selina.” she whispers, low and husky. 

“I would love to be your girlfriend…”

Selina smiles warmly, pouncing on Barbara’s lap. “Thank you, kitten. Let’s just not tell Bruce right away, eh?”

The redhead couldn’t argue with that, so she’ll do the thing that her mind has been screaming at her to do this whole time and kiss Sel. 

Which Selina accepts with a purr. “Lemme take you to bed. We’ll have lots of fun…~”


End file.
